


The Beginning Of The End

by Cyn_Writes



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_Writes/pseuds/Cyn_Writes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Beginning Of The End

The Smiths are a classy family. The mother and wife, Susan Smith, is your typical hard-core Catholic. She never left the house without her cross. John Smith, the husband and father, is less strict yet still shares the same beliefs. Grace Smith, the daughter, is almost an exact replica of her mother. They both share the same curly blond hair, blue eyes, and love of God. Ethan Smith, the son, however, is different. He still believes in God, don’t get him wrong, but he isn’t as hard-core. He has more… liberal beliefs. He looks closer to his dad with short brown hair and brown eyes. He shares the age of 15 with his sister.

John left the picture when the children were about 5. He died after a long battle with brain cancer. Susan, Ethan, and Grace live simple lives. Susan drives a light blue minivan with a cross hanging down from the mirror. Ethan is at the top of his class. He’s your classic nerdy gamer boy. Grace is also quite smart but happens to lack common sense. She’s more of an artist, though. 

You can find the children doing their favorite things in the minivan on their way to New York City. Ethan is playing on is tablet and Grace is sketching.

“Shoot!” Ethan mumbles as the car goes over a bump, causing his character to die. “I died.” He announces and his mother lets out a chuckle.

“Sorry, Sweety! I don’t control the road!” Grace smiles slightly at her mother’s comment then returns to her concentrated frown. 

“We’re about an hour away from the city. Do you kids need a rest-” An explosion cuts her off. They stare at the bright flames and wince at the deafening noise. Cars fly up into the air, causing mini explosions when they hit the ground.

“Kids!” Susan turns around to check on her kids. Ethan is staring at the space ahead of them and Grace is fidgeting with her cross necklace. Gunshots are now being heard along with screaming. 

“Mom, we need to get out of here!” Ethan says quickly. 

“No! Not until we pray!” His mother yells. Ethan’s mouth drops open. “Heavenly Father,” She starts but her son cuts her off.

“Are you dumb? We need to get out of here or we’re going to die!” 

“We’re going to die if God isn’t with us!” Susan throws her hands up into the air. 

“Mom’s right!” Grace finally includes herself. “We need to pray or else- HOLY SHIT!” She ends on a shriek. 

A stop sign crashes into the windshield, piercing Susan through the chest. Her body falls limp as blood trickles out of the wound. 

“Mom!” Grace shrieks and Ethan looks out his window. People are running, screaming, and getting shot by people in black clothing. But what shocks him the most is when somebody bites another person, causing them both to fall on the ground. The biter gets up and awkwardly runs away while the bitten twists on the ground. Ethan stares at the person until they stop, standing up with a new look in their eyes. Something inhuman. 

Zombies. Is Ethan’s first thought. Or, at least, something of the sort. He mentally corrects himself. He jumps as smashing sound is heard. He turns and sees a zombie, as Ethan calls them, smashing its head through the windshield of a nearby car and eating the driver. 

“Grace!” Ethan turns to his twin. “We have to go, now!”

“No!” She sobs back, gripping onto their mother’s corpse. “I can’t! Please! No! Ethan, help!” 

Ethan unbuckles himself and leans over, unbuckling Grace. He grabs her hand, throws open the door, and drags them out. The screaming is overwhelming now that it’s not muffled by the car. He looks around, his eyes finding a sign.

New York City. 66 miles North.

The city. The boy thinks. More populated so more zombies. But more chance of help. And with that, he grabs his sister’s wrist and runs.


End file.
